Holland
Introduction Holland is a very beautiful country. It is located in Europe and is about 16'4 million people. This country has a lot of cities: Amsterdam (which is the capital of Holland), Rotterdam, Delft, Hoorm, Utretch, Harleem... . It is a country with culture, art, tradition... One of it's traditional festivals is "The Holland Festival". One of the most important museums is "Rijksmuseum". The best known painter from this country is Vincent van Gogh. One of the most popular sports is "dance". Then, some of the movies that where filmed in Holland are: Robocop, Basic instinct, Speed, Twiter... "Radio Païses Bajos" is a public station that broadcasts radio programmes. Holland belongs to the European Union from January 1 1993 as a founding member. Gemmeta﻿ Important cities The capital of Holland is Amsterdam, with more than 800.000 habitants. Other important cities in Holland are: *'Delft: '''It is a city in South Holland, Netherlands, halfway between Rotterdam and The Hague. The city has 94.098 habitants (2005). *'Hoorn: ' It has more than 63.000 people living in this town. We believe that Hoorn is the most amazing city in Holland. *'Utrecht''' : It has about 250.000 habitants and it is the fourth largest city in the country. *'Haarlem: ' It is the capital of the province of Holland Septrentional which is about 18 km west of Amsterdam. It is located on the river Spaarme. The city's population is 154.300 habitants. Aineta Important people from this country Anne Frank was born in 1929 and died in 1945. It is famous for his diary. Van Gogh 'was born in 1853 and died in 1890. It was a famous painter. '''Rembrand van Rijn '''was born in 1606 and died in 1699 is probably a gold-century painter. Gemmeta, Aineta, Climentt '''Painters from Holland: ' '''Johannes Vermeer '''was born on October 31, 1632 and died December 15th 1675. It is famous for his great works. '''Nicolaes Maes '''was born in January 1634 and died November 24, 1693. He was the son of Gerrit Maes. This painter is famous for its great pictures and works. '''Govert Flinck '''day was born January 25, 1615. Day died February 2, 1660. This artist is very famous for his paintings have been in many museums. Aineta Language In Holland, the official language is Dutch. People also speak other languages such as "Friso, imburgués and bajo alemán". Dutch is the name given to it in informal conversations and flamenco is used to refer to the language of Flanders (Belgium). Dutch belongs to the Indo-Germanic family. The first language the twenty three milion persons in the world. The official standard language is called Standaardnederlands (dutch standard), but also called Algemeen Nederlands or the initials AN (dutch general). '''ALPHABET: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Climent Geography Rivers: *The Bullewijk is a secondary river about 3 km long. Flows between the Amstel River and the river Holendrecht. *The River Meuse 'is a France, Belgium and the Netherlands. It flows into the North Sea, forming a common delta at the river Rhine. *The '''Scheldt River '''is a river which rises in France, through Belgium and empties into the North Sea, a territory of the Netherlands. *'Jeker River '''is a river about 54 km long born in Lens-Saint-Servais, through Waremme, Remicourt, Oreye, Tongeren, Bassenge and empties into the river Meuse. '''Climate: Holland temperature varies between two degrees in January and 17 degrees in July. Are well distributed rainfall. Amount to about 800mm per year. Mountains: *'Holland Mountain''' ''measuring 159.11 metres high above sea level. Aineta Traditional food The typical food in Holland is bread, potatoes, meat, vegetables and fish. The typical dishes in Holland are fish (Gerookte Paling) and also a dish called "Haring". "El Rijsttafel" is the most famous dish in Holland. It is one of the most typical dishes in Holland. They usually eat this dish with a delicious bee. Gemmeta Holland's kitchen used lorge quantities of bread and patatoes.Holland's kitchen is very known for cheese. The ingredient that is used more in the Dutch kitchen is potato. Amineooo Museums Some popular museums in Holland are: *"El museo Speelkok en Utretch", where you can see clocks and ancient musical instruments. *"El museo Westfries de Hoorn"; where you can see paintings, silver, porcelain, historical weapons and other objects. *"El joven Vemeer en La Haya"; where you can see seventeenth-century Dutch painting and its 30 favorite works. *"El museo de la policía, en Apeldoorn"; you can see uniforms, weapoons, photos, old shields and masks. *" El museo de los Peregrinos Americanos, en Leiden"; in this museum you can see furniture, documents, pictures and maps of the XVI and XVII. *" El museo Gronigen"; there are various areas including visual arts, applied arts, and archeology and history. *" El museo Escher, en la Haya"; in the museum you can find stamps, wood carvins and lithograps. *"El museo Vincent van Gogh, en Amsterdam" is the most famous and renowned museum in Netherlands, for their wonderful pictures. Gemmeta *"El museo de Ferrocarriles en Utretch"; where you can see railways, the old locomotives, which you can climb on them, know the old coal mines and assist in a play. *"El Historich Museum, en Rotterdam"; where you can see modern buildings, the small palace contains documents, portraits and engravings that allows us to approach the Dutch past. Aineta